


Driving Lessons / 8-06 challenge

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-09
Updated: 2006-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron has more experience than Harry.  Maybe.





	Driving Lessons / 8-06 challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

__**Title:** Driving Lessons_ _ __

_**Author:** Brumeux (brumeux77@hotmail.com)_

__

_**Pairings:** HP/RW.  Slash._

__

_**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine but J. K. Rowling’s; only their activities come from my imagination.  I make no money from it—it exists only for the reader’s pleasure (I hope)._

__

_**Rating:** FG_

__

**Prompt:** Ron teaches Harry how to drive because Ron is more "experienced" after second year.

__

_**Summary:** Ron has more experience than Harry.  Maybe._

__

_**Category:** Drabble._

__

_**Warnings:** Well, it’s slash but FG-rated.  So you’ll have to look elsewhere for your smut fix._

__

_**Spoilers:** I can’t see any._

__

_**Feedback:** Sure._

__

 

___\--------------------_

Driving Lessons

__

by Brumeux

__

 

“No, Harry,” expostulated Ron.  “You can’t stop without stepping on the clutch!”

 

“But I wasn’t changing gears!”

 

“But stopping isn’t any gear.”

 

“Then how did I ever get moving?”

 

“Bringing the clutch up slowly and the petrol down slowly lets you ease into moving before you’re really in gear.”

 

“How did you get to be such an expert?  You’ve only ever driven that magicked-up Anglia in second year.”

 

“Well, part of that was normal driving; and anyway the principal’s the same.”

 

“I feel so dumb; you have to teach me everything.”

 

“No.  __You__ taught __me__ this,” said Ron, kissing him.


End file.
